Electronic devices such as mobile telephone handsets and other mobile devices may be configured to receive broadcasts of sports, entertainment, advertisements, or other informational multimedia content items. For example, video content items may be communicated using a broadcast communications link to the electronic devices. There is a need to provide a recipient of video content items an enhanced viewing experience on such devices.